


No rest for the weary

by Barelyfunctioning97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Heart-to-Heart, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barelyfunctioning97/pseuds/Barelyfunctioning97
Summary: Peter hasn't been sleeping well, he has a lot on his plate and he forgets to look after his own basic needs while trying to fulfil all his tasks. But it's Iron Dad to the rescue having a heart to heart with his "totally not" kid.





	No rest for the weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KawaiiFries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiFries/gifts).

> This is a request for wonderful KawaiiFries !!  
Thank you for the request!

Peter walks into the workshop after school, gulping down an energy drink as he places his school bag in the corner smiling at his mentor. 

“Hello Mr Stark” Peter greets Tony. 

“Hey kid” Tony smiles, patting Peter on the shoulder getting out the blueprints they have been working on together. 

Peter is trying to stay focused, but his vision is a tad blurred, and his tension headache worsening.

Tony looks at Peter as the kid rubs his temples. “You need a break?” He asks Peter who immediately shakes his head. 

“No!.........I mean thank you, Mr Stark, but no thank you” Peter replies out loud. 

Meanwhile, in his head, he is going through what he has to do today. Work, check. Mr Delmar had offered for Peter to work in his store before school from 6 am to 9 am and on weekends from 3 pm till 9 pm. It’s also handy that Mr Delmar lets him make his ow sandwich for his school lunch before he heads off the school, Peter took the offer because he felt like he needs to help May more with the bills and around the house which brings him to his to-do list. 

I need to help Mr Stark with these blueprints, go home and do my homework, study to my exam finals, clean the house a little bit for May and do a bit of light reading to get prepared for decathlon nationals in a few weeks’ time, I need to get all that done early enough so I have time to patrol. Peter rehearses in his head. 

“Earth to Peter,” Tony says waving a hand in front of his face. 

“H-huh? Oh! Sorry, Mr Stark, I lost my train of thought” Peter says smiling, going back to work on the blueprints. 

Tony sighs silently to himself and lets it slide. 

Peter groans when he collapses into bed at 11 pm, he has been since 7 this morning, only managing to get a 10-minute power nap in on the way to the tower. However, when Peter changed into his pyjamas and curled up under his warm blankets, sleep wouldn’t come. He pushes the blankets away from him, frustrated tears prickling his eyes.

“I just want to sleep” he whispered to himself miserably.

He watches the time tick by falling asleep around 4 am only to be woken up by his 7 am alarm telling him to pack his bags and get ready and go to the tower even though it was a Saturday. 

He and Tony had big plans for the long weekend, May was going away of business and Peter and Tony were going to spend all weekend finishing all their unfinished projects and starting a new one, Mr Delmar had even given him the long weekend off, as he chose to close the shop to spend the long weekend with his family. 

Tony is setting up the workshop for Peters stay, Peter arrives not 10 minutes later talking a mile a minute with yet another energy drink in his hand, however, when not 15 minutes later the caffeine high ends causing Peter to start to crash, Tony takes in Peters dark circles under his eyes, his slightly shaky hand reaching for another can of caffeine he decides he has to bite the bullet and talk to the stubborn little spiderling. 

“no more energy drinks Peter,” Tony says. 

Taking the one Peter is holding gently out his hand, taking the others out his bag, putting them in his locked whiskey cabinet. 

“It’s fine, you are allowed to have two a day,” Peter says moving to grab them despite the cabinet being locked. 

“Kid” Tony interjects, not expecting Peter to do the same. 

“I’m fine!” Peter shouts suddenly, then immediately tears up 

“Mr Stark, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….I didn’t mean to yell….I…I” Peter says the tears staining his cheeks. 

“go take a nap,” Tony says 

“I’m okay, we have a lot of work to do,” Peter says sitting down wiping his eyes. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion. changes in mood, restlessness, slower processing, difficulty making decisions don’t think May didn’t mention that it took you 20 minutes to decide whether to wanted toast or cereal for breakfast and then another 10 minutes to decide what spread you wanted on your toast. We are in cahoots, we talk, and we are both very worried. You’re overtired buddy, just sleep” Tony explains his reasoning in detail hoping that will mean Peter has let to argue on. 

But Peter just lets out a shaky sigh. 

“I can’t” He whimpers. 

“You can’t?........ Peter if nightmares are giving you trouble again I-“ Tony sympathies. 

“No….no I just can’t…I can’t s-stop.....thinking” Peter whispers, wiping a tear from his face. 

“I….need to do well on exams, help MJ make her first big win as team leader, I need to help may around the house, help pay for the bills, help you…New York needs Spider-man….I….I’m just so tired… I’m making sure everyone else is okay, I want everyone to be happy....but I just don’t have enough energy” Peter finishes letting out a sob. 

Tony comes over and hugs Peter, rubbing his back gently, in soothing circles. 

“I’m sorry…” Peter mumbles into his shoulder 

“Peter you have way too much on your plate, just slow down a little kiddo, you are doing great, just take it one thing, one day at a time rather than everything all at once. I’ll start paying you for working with me in here, that means you have mornings before and weekends free again” Tony keeps talking in a soft voice, patting Peters back. 

“Mr Stark….” Peter voices

“Nope, you do a lot of work around here kiddo, to be honest, I thought I had already been sending you paychecks, but it must have slipped my mind, I’m sorry kid” Tony apologies as Peter thankfully nods in agreement. 

“Don’t be sorry Mr Stark” Peter says as Tony wipes tears from his eyes with a calloused thumb. 

“You are doing your best Peter, I need you to know that,” Tony tells Peter truthfully. 

“Sometimes…it just feels like my best isn’t enough,” Peter says biting his lip. 

“Everyone feels like that a times kid, but it’s not true especially for you,” Tony says smiling. 

“Even you?” Peter asks looking up at him 

“Even me” Tony responds. 

“But why?! you’re amazing. Y-you’re Tony Stark, Ironman” Peter gapes, pulling away from Tony to look at him in shock

“and you are Spider-Man, and one hell of a kid,” Tony says laughing softly at Peter remark. 

Peter sighs then nods slowly, a yawn escaping. 

“you are also a Spiderling that needs a good sleep” Tony interjects. 

“I’ll talk to Mr Delmar, you go and nap, we have all weekend to do projects and study for exams, don’t stress kiddo, you are one smart cookie you’ll ace these exams” Tony smiles patting Peter's shoulder. 

Peter hugs him tightly 

“thank you, Mr Stark,” he says, another yawn coming from his mouth 

“Anytime kid, anytime” Tony responds rubbing Peters back. 

“Okay bedtime,” He says after a few minutes of hugging. 

“Kid?” Tony questions when he gets no response, letting out a soft laugh when he looks down to see Peter curled up, snoring softly, fast asleep. 

Tony very gently picks him up and carries him to his room, tucking him into bed. 

“Sweet dreams Spiderling,” Tony says as he closes the door, leaving the exhausted hero to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests just let me know and I'll try my very best to make you happy!
> 
> Don’t forget to smile today because your smile is beautiful and the world deserves to see it


End file.
